robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat H
Heat H of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the eighth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat H was originally broadcast on November 17, 2000 on BBC Two. *Heat H was the television debut of the much hyped fifteenth seed Wheely Big Cheese, although it failed to deliver great achievements regularly. Heat H was one of very few heat finals in Series 4 to feature both seeds. *Wheely Big Cheese was involved in 2 controversial decisions in this heat where it drove into the pit. *Twice in the heat, Killertron was said to have finished third in Series 2, when in fact it finished fourth. The third place playoff from that year in which it lost to Roadblock was even shown, but Jonathan Pearce mistakenly said that this was when Killertron was eliminated from the competition. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Wheely Big Cheese (15) vs Prizephita Mk 2 vs Wheelosaurus This was judged by many to be a great battle, even though it had a slow start. Prizephita Mk 2 tossed Wheelosaurus around while Wheely Big Cheese went straight for Sir Killalot, managing to get underneath but could not flip the house robot over. Wheely Big Cheese then pushed Prizephita Mk 2 into the wall before trying to flip it. Wheelosaurus seemed to have control problems while Wheely Big Cheese proceeded to drive the struggling Prizephita Mk 2 into Sir Killalot. The pit opened with Wheely Big Cheese going in first, followed by Prizephita Mk 2 and finally Sir Killalot placed Wheelosaurus on top of the pile. However, the judges ruled that since Prizephita had lost drive for more than 30 seconds, Wheely Big Cheese and Wheelosaurus went through. Qualified: Wheely Big Cheese & Wheelosaurus Suicidal Tendencies 2 (32) vs Killertron vs Maverick Maverick drove straight into Killertron, while Suicidal Tendencies 2 pushed Killertron, which had trouble aiming its axe correctly. Suicidal Tendencies 2 then got under Killertron and used its flexible axe, before attacking Maverick. Killertron used its axe on both robots, before it was lifted by Suicidal Tendencies 2's forks. The Refbot then broke up the deadlock. Suicidal Tendencies 2 then got under Maverick and flipped it over. Qualified: Killertron & Suicidal Tendencies 2 Semi-Finals Wheely Big Cheese (15) vs Killertron The fight started with Wheely Big Cheese trying to get underneath Killertron, but the front scoop prevented them until bad driving led to them exposing their back and were flipped. The Cheese then flipped Killertron back onto it's feet before more bad driving straight onto the flipper of Wheely Big Cheese resulted in Killertron being flung into the air, bouncing on the axe-head and onto it's back. Matilda rerighted Killertron but to no avail as Wheely Big Cheese came in again and once more flung the pink bot up and over. After a while of tormenting by the house robots, Killertron eventually ended up in the pit, still swinging the axe to the very end. Winner: Wheely Big Cheese Suicidal Tendencies 2 (32) vs Wheelosaurus Suicidal Tendencies straight away went for Wheelosaurus from the start. With Wheelosaurus seemingly immobile Suicidal Tendencies attacked with no worries, causing one of the spikes on the pram wheels falling off and also puncturing Wheelosaurus with the "toothpick" axe, resulting in Wheelosaurus spewing petrol onto the arena. As Wheelosaurus was leaking petrol, Suicidal Tendencies 2 pushed it over the flame pit, setting it on fire and leaving it to burn. Wheelosaurus was then counted out shortly after, sealing the win for Suicidal Tendencies. Winner: Suicidal Tendencies 2 Final Wheely Big Cheese (15) vs Suicidal Tendencies 2 (32) Before this fight, Wheely Big Cheese had had some gearbox problems. Suicidal Tendencies 2 went on the attack immediately, using its axe and lifting Wheely Big Cheese, before pushing it into Dead Metal. Wheely Big Cheese escaped but could not get under Suicidal Tendencies 2's low ground clearance. Wheely Big Cheese then drove halfway over the open pit, but managed to escape twice. Meanwhile, Suicidal Tendencies 2's left track was immobilised, and it was left floundering by the pit, going round in circles. Wheely Big Cheese drove at it and went into the pit itself. The Suicidal Tendencies 2 team thought they had won, but the judges took the controversial view that Suicidal Tendencies 2 had been immobilised. Heat Winner: Wheely Big Cheese Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat H, the Pinball featured S.M.I.D.S.Y. and the Sumo featured Bigger Brother and Thermidor 2. Pinball Warrior - S.M.I.D.S.Y. Score: 70 points Sumo Basho *Bigger Brother - 6.43 seconds *Thermidor 2 - 5.03 seconds Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice